


Fireworks and Breakfast

by mercutiglo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Breakfast, Fireworks, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i tried to make this good and failed, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tumblr prompt about fireworks and there was one about breakfast and I decided to mash them together because I thought it would be cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Breakfast

Carlos woke up with a start to a loud bang from the balcony of the apartment. He turned to see that Cecil was no longer in bed next to him. Carlos sighed and rubbed his eyes, grumbling at whatever his boyfriend’s antics were at such an hour of the day. He had to be up in three hours so he could be at the lab on time to collect samples from the plants that had been sporing recently.  
He got up and walked through the apartment, over to the balcony to see Cecil with his earbuds in, a stack of fireworks next to him. “Cecil, what the fuck are you doing?” he muttered sleepily, watching as Cecil grabbed another firework, apparently not having heard or seen Carlos. “Cecil,” he said again as Cecil grabbed the lighter to set off the firework. “CECIL!” Carlos yelled, which caused him to jump and turn around. He tried to pull the lighter away before lighting the fuse, but had already made contact. Carlos covered his tired and sensitive ears before the very loud bang, glaring first at the lights exploding into the sky, then at his happy but confused looking radio host.  
“Carlos, why are you awake?” Cecil asked the very unhappy scientist, not quite realizing how stupid his question was to any other human being.  
“I don’t know, Cecil. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SETTING OFF FIREWORKS AT FUCKING THREE IN THE MORNING? DID YOU CONSIDER THAT MOST PEOPLE ARE DOING SOMETHING CALLED SLEEPING?” Carlos responded.  
“Carlos, I set these off every night. Are you saying that this is the first time you’ve noticed?  
“That brings me back to my original point, Cecil. Why?  
“Because it’s fun? It’s the approved time for setting off fireworks? Because this is something that’s normal?” Cecil stood up, very perplexed at why Carlos was so mad about something so normal. “I’m sorry to have woken you up. How about I make you breakfast so that you won’t have to deal with figuring it out in the morning?”  
Cecil was a terrible chef, but Carlos knew the proposal was intended as a sort of repayment for waking him up, and therefore was not something he could pass up unless he wanted to risk upsetting his boyfriend. “Sure, Cecil. If that would make you feel better about waking me up, then that works for me. Now sleep eagerly awaits us. Let's go."

Carlos woke a second time to the faint smell of smoke coming from the kitchen, which caused him to immediately jump up and open up all the windows and doors he could find so the fire alarm wouldn’t go off. “Cecil, what are you burning this time?” he shouted, remembering Cecil’s proposition from earlier that morning.   
He wandered into the kitchen to see Cecil plating something that he assumed was supposed to be edible food, but looked more like various shades of black with something gray smudged on top of the black. “I’m not burning anything! I’m making you breakfast! I made you wheat-free toast, tofu bacon, and sheep eggs because the store ran out of chicken eggs yesterday but there was a really good deal on sheep eggs and also I read an article saying they’re actually really good for you if you ignore the fact that they’re kind of hard to collect. And on the toast there’s some goat cheese spread that I made yesterday from a recipe that Intern Jeff showed me that I really hope is good.'  
'Wow, Cecil. You know you didn't actually have to do all this,' Carlos responded, trying to hide his nervousness about having to eat the very overcooked food.  
'But of course I did! I promised I would in return for having woken you up! Tell me how it tastes!' he said, setting the plate down in front of Carlos.   
He decided to try a bite of the toast, trying to ignore how eagerly Cecil was waiting for his reaction, literally bouncing up and down. When the flavors first hit his senses, he was simply confused at what the hell was happening. He looked down at the toast in his hand, then up at his boyfriend, eyebrows raised and leaning in expectantly. He looked back and forth between the two, saying “I’ll be honest, I thought this was going to taste horrible based on how it looks. But this actually tastes really really _really_ good. You made this all by yourself? Because wow."  
Cecil ignored the slight insult associated with what Carlos had said and just jumped and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you like it! Maybe I’ll start making you breakfast every morning!”  
Carlos gulped, starting to contemplate how long it would take for Cecil to inadvertently kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely shit but I just wanted to actually get it out because who knows, maybe someone will like it and if it's just in my google docs, no one can really see it. If there are any issues with it, that's entirely my fault. Sorry. Leave a comment and/or a kudos if you like it!


End file.
